snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Momoko.akadutsumi.92/How did Mimi become Blossom's child?
Many people have been wondering: "How did Mimi become Blossom's daughter?" Well, here is my theory: At some point in the future of the Powerpuff Girls Doujin, due to certain circumstances, Professor Utonium was put in critical condition and on the brink of death. The best doctors of Megaville, even Dexter, could do nothing to save his life and said that only a miracle could save him. As everyone prepared for the worse, Blossom decided that she will save the Professor's life and to do that, she would have make a deal with HIM. In secret, she travelled to the Underworld, and arrived at His domain. After explaining the details, she offered her soul in exchange for saving the Professor's life. Him liked the arrangement and agreed to do that, but on one condition. Instead of her soul, He wanted an heir. Knowing that He would need to retire soon, He wanted to make sure His bloodline would continue and told Blossom that she would be the mother of His child. Him assured her that only when the time would come that she would fill her end of the bargain. Hesitant at first, she agreed, signing a contract with her own blood, and sealing the deal with a shake. After Blossom left, Him went to the Grim Reaper and Clockwork for the Professor's life to be spared. Much to their dismay, they spared the Professor. Later, the Professor was revived and everyone celebrated. Blossom was happy, yet she knew what was to come. As the girls continued to do battle with Him, he would leave subtle reminders to Blossom about their deal. Years later, Blossom was already married to Dexter and is now a science professor. And then, Him appeared to her and told her that the time has come. After a one night stand, Him told her that he would return after the child was born. Up until then, she had kept her deal and pregnancy a secret from her husband, sisters, and friends, but eventually, the truth came out. Most of them decided that Blossom should abort the child, but Blossom refused, saying she had now accepted and came to love the child growing inside her. Dexter, despite knowing that his wife had basically committed infidelity, knew what she was going through. Because that he was now a cyborg, it now impossible for him give her a child and eventually came accept the child, along with Bubbles, Buttercup, Jack, Courage, and Jenny. As the two side argued over the matter, Jack finally came up with a solution and suggested that instead of aborting the child, they should raise the child in the ways of goodness and righteousness, deliver her from evil and Him. Though hesitantly, everyone agreed to the idea. Through the following months, everyone began slowly to accept and eventually, learn to love the baby as well. After 9 months, Blossom gave birth to healthy, baby girl they all named: Mimi. Shortly after Mimi was born, Him came to take the child but Blossom and the other heroes refused and battled Him until he retreated, but not before telling them that he will take the child. And so, for more than 9 years Mimi lived under the care of her mother, step-father, family and friends(including Jeff, the spider) using her psychic powers to aid the heroes in protecting the world. Sometime after her 10th birthday, the War for Megaville broke out and... Well, you probably already know what happened next, right? So this is my(lengthy)theory of how Mimi was born, hoped you liked it. This was inspired by deal of Johnny Blaze when he made a deal with Mephisto to save his father's life and later became a Ghost Rider. PPGD and Grim Tales belong to Bleedman Original: http://www.deviantart.com/art/How-did-Mimi-become-Blossom-s-child-372953518 Copyright by me. Category:Blog posts